Darcy98 and Harry Potter
by darcy98
Summary: this is a story bout my adventshures with harry potter and the hole gang. plz read/review!i wrote this during skool & now im postin it. i mite change da rating ok
1. Chapter 1 Year 1!

At Hogwarts school of wizardy and witchcraft I just got sorted into Gryffondor. I met Harry, Ron, and Hermione and all the other Gryffondors. When Harry looked at me he fell in love with me. I liked him to but I didn't show it.

In Flying lessons they told me I was in Quddich. Me Hermione Ron and Harry all became best friends forever. In charms, me and Hermione were the only ones who made our feaths fly. We went to the Libray to find out informantion on Nicholas Flamel and Voldomort. After that was potions. Snape was the meanest he could ever be. Then a boy Braydin came in and he was in Gryffindor too. He was the boy back home I loved. I had a big crush on him but I didnt know if he liked me.

Outside I saw Braydin and Harry got into a fight. At that moment I hated both of them. But I liked them again. They both said they were sorry to me. Hermione and I went for a little walk to talk about the fight Braydin and Harry had. Hermione said she saw that happen. It turns out Harry started the fight. Hermione said

"Ya know how Harry was mad. Thats why he started the fight."

I said "Okay thank you for telling me your a good friend.

She said "Your welcome your a good friend too."

The next day I really didn't speak to Harry or Braydin. That night Harry, Braydin, and Ron asked me and Hermione if we wanted too talk with Hadgrid. But we didn't. The boys came back shortly, for some reason.

In deafance against the dark arts it was very strange and weird. Quirrel was acting so scared. I think I know why. Because tonight Harry, Ron, Hermione, Braydin, and I were going go get the socerers stone.

After that we had flying lessons (even thoe it wasn't today) because tomrrow was Qudditch. We had a little round of Qudditch. We used pinecones as balls. Hufflepuff had won the fake round. The next fake round the you won candy, Grryfindor won. We went to see Hadgrid later that night. Then we set off to find socerers stone.

We went to the third floor that night. Fluffy was asleep so that was our change. Fluffy almost took Ron's hand off, But Ron's hand was bleeding. Harry and Braydin were fighting over who would get the key. We let Braydin do it cause Harry did it last year.

So then we played chess and we made the same moves as Harry, Hermione, and Ron did last year. Ron got hurt again so me and Hermine took care of ron. Harry and Braydin went too the Hostapitial wing after they beat Voldomort and Quirrel.

At the end of the year Dumbledoor said "GRYFFINDOR WINS THE HOUSE CUP!!" It was the best year ever.

--  
ok i hope u liked it plz read/review. nothing 2 mean plz!! and i will upload chpt 2 vry soon ok it will be about year 2.


	2. Chapter 2 Year 2 part 1!

i own nothing exsepit darcy and braydin and everythin else is jk rowlings. same wit the chapter b4 this one. now plz enjoy the story and ladies and gentlemen here is chapter 2!!

--

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Braydin, and I started eating. There was some other first years like, Ginny Weasly (Ron's sister) Dudley Dursley (Harry's cousin) and that's all I know that are first years. We talked a little, during the feast. Then Percy (Ron's older brother) called us too our houes. Ginny, Hermione, and I became partners in all our classes. Harry, Ron, and Seamus became partners in their classes.

In bigolagy we had a new teacher. His name is Mr. Oliver. He is a better teacher then the retired one. Just then Nearly headless Nick came into the bigolagy room. He said I need Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Darcy Girl, and Braydin Boy.

"Any more?" said Mr. Oliver.

"Oh yes. Ronald Weasley." said Nearly headless Nick. We allowed followed him to an office.

"I just wanted all of you too know your almost out of this school for the things you did at Hogwarts last year." said Nick again.

"I my gosh" we all said. He said other things too.

"We are really almost out of Hogwarts" I said

"I thought that was a roomer" said Ron.

"All you five have detetion" Mr. Oliver said.

Now we had Qudditch Practice. Professer Mcgonnal said Harry, and Darcy it's time for you two too go to Qudditch. After Qudditch practice Harry, Hermione, Ron, Braydin, and I went to detention and did the work we were suppose to be doing.

Harry said Qudditch practice was fun.

"Exsepit you crashed into a tree." I said

"Shut up." said Harry

"NO!" I said

"So tonight we're going to see how Fluffy is doing." said Harry.

"I'm not going near that thing again. Remeber what happened last year?" said Ron.

"Stop being a baby." said Hermione.

"I'm not!" said Ron.

"Stop fiting you two. I think I heard something." said Harry.

"What?" I said.

--

Today's Qudditch match is Gryffondor vs. Slylerin. And the game begins. Gryffondor scores 10 points. Slylerin scores- no a change a plans it got blockend. Gryffondor socres another ten points. 20 points for Gryffondor. Slylerin scores yes. 10 points for Slylerin. Another 10 points for Gryffondor. 30 points to Slythlerin. Slytherlin is in the lead by ten points. 10 points to Slylerin. Slyherin is in the lead by 20 points. Gryffindor has 20 more points. Gryfindor has ten more points. Harry Potter has the golden snitch and Gryffindor has gotten 160 points. Gryffindor wins todays Qudditch match.

"Hadgrid who's Nicohlas Flemel" said Harry.

"Profesir Dumbledoor's friend. oops I shouldnt have told you that. I should not have told you that" said Hagrid

"Oh come on" said Hermione.

"Yeah" I said.

"Yeah" Braydin said.

"Yeah" Ron said.

"Stop saying yeah" said Hadgrid.

"Yeah" said Harry. Hagrid gave Harry a weird look "Sorry" said Harry.

--

Ron's little sister "Ginn Wealsly" Was at her second year at Hogwarts. In biolagy Me, Hermione, and Ginny had to make an art thing. So we went to the libray to work on our art procetect. We decided to make a model of Hogwarts school of wizrdry and witchcraft.

"Let's start here same time same place" said Ginny

Later the next day we worked on our art procect. Professor Dumbledor came to the Libray and said "What a nice procect. I'm sure it will come out nice."

--  
ok thats it for now :) plz reviw and i will put up the next chapter asap much luv u guys  
darcy


End file.
